This invention relates in general to a kit of colored marking devices in combination with means for eradicating the marks of said devices, stamps, and stamp pads.
It is conventional to sell marking devices in sets for use by artists and children for coloring purposes, which sets comprise a plurality of different colors of the rainbow.
A problem which arises, particularly with children, and even with adults working with colored pens or markers, and stamps used with colored stamp pads, is that the colored markings or stamp imprints tend to be made in areas where they are not intended, such as on surrounding walls or furniture, or even clothing. It then becomes necessary to apply an eradicating agent to clean off the unintended markings. One eradicating agent may operate successfully to remove certain colors, but not others. Furthermore, in applying such an eradicator to remove unintended marks from furniture, clothing or the like, they may leave stains or remove the color from the fabric. Also, many types of mark eradicators and inks are of forms which should not be available to children. It has been found that erasable ball-point ink can be removed with an ordinary eraser while fresh but eventually becomes permanently attached to the writing surface. We have also found that the colors of erasable ball-point ink tend to be subdued.